Hola Padre
by el cuervo blanco
Summary: un email de una dirección desconocida ha llegado a Lynn Loud Sr.


**No considero este relato como mio, aunque inició como un fanfic normal, mucho del material termino siendo de Jorge Luis Borges y su Deutsches Requiem. mi único merito en esto fue ver una relación entre un relato sobre incesto y una carta ficticia sobre un oficial nazi que justifica sus crímenes y darle sentido a esa extraña mezcla de inspiraciones. recomiendo buscar el material original del maestro Borges, ya que es, por mucho, mas interesante y de mejor calidad.**

Hola padre, se que no reconoces esta dirección de correo, no te preocupes en responder este mensaje ya que no volveré a usar esta cuenta u otra que conozcas.

espere para darte explicaciones creyendo que el tiempo enfriaría tu mente y sentimientos, mientras escribo esto me pregunto si habrá suficientes años para que eso pase. Por lo tanto no trataré de dar justificaciones o culpar a otros por algo que tanto yo como mi hermana estamos conscientes de que carece de justificación ante tus ojos y cuya culpa, si es que debería existir alguna, es solo nuestra y de nadie mas. No, lo que trato de hacer con este mensaje es darte respuestas a algunas preguntas que seguramente te has hecho mas de una vez en todo este tiempo, además de darte noticias sobre nuestro estado actual.

No trates de buscar un quien cuando busques entender como comenzó, tanto ella como yo supimos en cierto punto y casi al mismo tiempo que los sentimientos hacia el otro dejaban de ser puramente fraternales, ninguno coaccionó al otro o forzó las cosas, desde el instante en que comprendimos lo que ocurría hasta el momento en que hicimos algo al respecto pasó mucho tiempo, luego supe que ambos sabíamos lo que representaba y el miedo a las consecuencias de expresarlo, por lo que sutilmente tratamos de distanciarnos el uno del otro, sería difícil en una familia tan grande notar un cambio tan ligero de actitud entre dos hijos, no te culpo a ti o a mama el no haberlo notado.

El tiempo y una relativa distancia no hicieron mucho, considerando que teníamos que dormir, comer y jugar en la misma casa, separarse uno del otro no era muy eficaz y el tiempo solo lograba aumentar el numero de encuentros privados entre nosotros.

En cuanto supimos lo que el otro sentía no hubo vuelta atrás, ambos lo sospechamos, las miradas, silencios, tonos de voz, abrazos que no correspondían a los de un par de hermanos conviviendo juntos no fueron tan fuertes como las palabras saliendo de nuestras bocas, no nos dijimos nada en una semana después de eso pero lo primero que discutimos cuando volvimos a hablar fue sobre lo que esto significaba, buscamos diversas explicaciones para lo que sentíamos, no nos bastó ninguna. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo desde ese punto para que pasamos la barrera platónica de nuestra nueva relación.

Sabes que nunca se me dieron mal los estudios, en especial historia y filosofía, fue durante el tiempo en donde aprendí esto ultimo que conocí a schopenhauer que en el primer volumen de _Parerga und paralipomena_ leí que todos los hechos que pueden ocurrirle a un hombre, desde el instante de su nacimiento hasta el de su muerte, han sido prefijados por él. Así, toda negligencia es deliberada, todo casual encuentro una cita, toda humillación una penitencia, todo fracaso una misteriosa victoria, toda muerte un suicidio. No hay consuelo más hábil que el pensamiento de que hemos elegido nuestras desdichas; esa teleología individual nos revela un orden secreto y prodigiosamente nos confunde con la divinidad.

¿Qué ignorado propósito (cavilé) me hizo buscar el afecto de mi hermana?

Cuando nos descubriste aquella noche y la relación que manteníamos algo singular ocurrió, creí poder degustar el sabor de la culpa, pero me detuvo un sabor no esperado, el misterioso y casi terrible sabor de la felicidad. No lo entendí en su momento, pero ahora si.

La historia familiar registra una continuidad secreta, cuando mi bisabuelo en los años veinte llego al hospital después de una caída de las escaleras no sabía que la enfermera que lo atendería seria su futura esposa, cuando mi abuelo fue a esa cafetería nueva que abrieron en el pueblo no sabia que la mesera seria la madre de sus hijos, cuando decidiste ir a la tienda aquella mañana y viste a la guardia de cruceros no te sabías precursor de nuestra familia, cuando cause aquel ruido al tumbar una lampara y cause que subieras al ático para revisar que produjo ese sonido, como todos los actos de nuestros padres y abuelos, forjaron nuestra familia, no importa que mi yo lo ignorara, lo sabia mi sangre y voluntad.

Hay cosas que se deben destruir para construir algo nuevo, hemos dado algo mas que nuestras vidas, hemos dado la unión y estabilidad de nuestra querida familia. Que otros maldigan y lloren, ambos estamos felices de saber que nuestra relación es orbicular y perfecta.

Después de cortar todo contacto con ustedes huimos sin mirar atrás, fueron varios lugares antes de encontrar el indicado, no puedo decirte donde por obvias razones, dejamos el apellido Loud y con esfuerzo y trabajo logramos hacernos de un buen lugar para vivir, ahora mismo tengo un trabajo decente con el cual mi, ahora esposa, puede quedarse en casa y prepararse lo mejor posible, pues en unas semanas será el gran día, el día por el que toda la culpa, el temor y la confusión que sufrimos de jóvenes valdrán la pena.

A finales de este mes serás abuelo, entenderé que no te entusiasme por varias razones, si la felicidad y la dicha no son para ti, que sean para otra familia. Que el cielo exista aunque nuestro lugar sea el infierno.

Puedes tener miedo, yo no.


End file.
